


slow on sunday morning (and i never want to leave)

by fobfantasia



Series: closet boy [5]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basically foreplay?, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Other, Transgender, Transgender Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, dicks are unfortunate, i was lonely so I wrote this, i'm ashamed of myself look away, i'm awkward, i'm like 12 i shouldn't be writing this, its mentioned like twice fight me, top surgery, transboy!tyler, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>virginal trans boy tyler who was too worried about sex that he never really explored it nice i suck at even the mildest of smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow on sunday morning (and i never want to leave)

**Author's Note:**

> when the longest fic you've written in forever is smut lmao ignore my side comments I can't take sex seriously
> 
> if this doesn't float your goat then i'm sorry i'm a ten year old teenage piece of garbage™
> 
> title from sunday morning by maroon 5 because it goes

Sunday mornings were pretty routine for Josh and Tyler: wake up, kiss with gross morning breath, make breakfast (usually waffles or bagels or something with butter on top), kiss with syrup/cream cheese/butter breath, brush their teeth, kiss with fresh winter mint breath (even though "Josh, it's _spring_! Winter was months ago!"), and spend the day cuddling. A few mornings started off the same as usual, but Josh, having his unfortunate penis, woke up with a slight problem sometimes. Tyler always would start laughing at him, because "I don't have to deal with that!" thanks to his very fortunate, less embarrassing, very painful uterus and vagina. Josh would go and fix it instead of help Tyler make breakfast, knowing that he didn't really want to help him.

 

One morning, Tyler noticed it and giggled, as he always did. He kissed his unfortunate boyfriend longer than usual, ignoring his whining to let him go to _get rid of it_.

 

Hesitantly, he straddled his alien boyfriend, like he did pretty frequently when they made out. Except he never did that when he consciously knew there was an unfortunate extra limb excited underneath him. He pressed his ass down on him, hearing Josh let out a strangled breath. He rocked his hips forward experimentally, and _oh_ \- that kinda helped him too.

 

"Ty, what are you doing?" Josh asked, simply replied with a shrug. "Can you continue then? Or do you not want to?" His voice was shaky, nervous. Tyler didn't reply, only rocked his hips again so that unfortunate, weird _thing_ rubbed in between his legs.

 

Josh was breathing heavy, his eyes locked on Tyler's. His were focused on the slightly sideways bulge in Josh's pajama pants and himself rubbing over it. "Josh, is that your private parts?" Tyler finally spoke, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. He was still rocking his hips.

 

Josh nodded and ran his hand through his boyfriend's short hair fondly. "Are you gonna help me today or no?" Tyler eyed it for a bit longer before backing up and pressing the palm of his hand on it. "Guess you are," Josh laughed breathily.

 

Tyler cupped his hand around it, kind of weirded out at the foreign object. He moved his hand in an upward motion towards the end of it and back down, since he's seen so many people make that obscene hand gesture. Josh was bright red as he took his boyfriend's free hand. "T-Tyler?" He hummed in response. "You know I love you, right? You don't have to do anything you don't want to do for me." Tyler smiled at the kind boy, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

 

"I'm gonna try. Even little old me has to get into it at some point."

 

Truth was, Tyler had very little experience with genitals of any kind.

 

With vaginas, he knew that it had two holes (his friends argued over Orange is the New Black) and you go in and up, thanks to his brother who "knew" he was a "lesbian" when he started stealing Zack's clothes.

 

With penises, you... Move your hand up and down really fast? Suck on it?

 

Josh looked at the other boy in slight concern. "Tyler? Need any help?" With red cheeks, the younger nodded, moving his hand away. "Is it okay if I take it out?" Josh asked seriously. Every question he asked made Tyler's skip a beat, especially since his parents had blocked every site he could possibly find reference porn with their stupid school-esque wifi. Tyler was always too scared to research anything about sex anyways. Pre-marital sex is sin, and he totally hasn't sinned, like ever, especially by wearing his favorite gold chain or his polyester clothes or body modification or being really fucking gay for Josh, or anything. He's a saint, he swears.

 

Josh reached his hand into his boxers and took hold of his dick, timidly pulling his shorts down. Tyler looked around the room with his face on fire, eyes anywhere except his boyfriend. He noticed that Josh's hand had begun to move up and down slowly and his eyes instantly locked on.

 

God, that shit is weird as fuck. At the same time, really interesting. Nothing like the doodles Mark used to do at the corner of Tyler's math homework. Fucking asshole.

 

Tyler built up the courage to put his hand right above Josh's and follow the movements, including the weird wrist turns that he did. _At least I know where the "look at the flick of the wrist" song came from_ , he thought, bringing his full attention back to not accidentally moving too rough. Josh was making little huffing noises and let go, letting Tyler try on his own. He continued, kissing Josh softly.

 

Somewhere along the way, Josh was pressing the other boy closer and closer until his bare dick was right up against his clothed crotch, groaning quietly. Jumping back, Tyler stopped altogether.

 

He looked down at his lap, only covered by Josh's giant t-shirt and his briefs. "Josh? Can we not do _everything_ today?"

 

Josh laughed and pressed a kiss to the small bean's forehead. "Of course, baby boy. What do you want to do then?"

 

Twindling his fingers, Tyler mumbled, "still wanna do this... But like, for me?" Josh swore he was melting at how shy his boyfriend was being. He nodded happily, tucked his still-unfortunately-hard dick back into his boxers and wrapped an arm around Tyler's waist. He snuck a hand up his shirt across his soft peach-fuzzy stomach, making Tyler shiver. This wasn't anything new, Josh always rubbed Tyler's back when it was aching, or pressed his warm hands on his abdomen when his uterus was being a fucking asshole, or simply when they kissed and Josh's thumbs wandered across his slightly curved sides. They both knew that he was now fine with Josh's calloused fingers running under Tyler's top surgery scars, but nipples were off limits. At least, until he said that "anywhere except butt stuff" was okay. Because butt stuff isn't as great when you don't got a prostate.

 

Josh pulled up Tyler's shirt slowly, giving him time to stop him. He fully pulled it off before kissing the smaller's neck gently, making him sigh.

 

 

Tyler ignored the last bits of fear he had and started grinding on him again, making the both of them let out little moans. His underwear was (kind of uncomfortably) humid by the time Josh's mouth wandered down his chest and over his nipple. He's pretty sure that means he's turned on, or he's so hot even his vagina is sweating. You just gotta think of gross sweaty things when you're in the middle of foreplay. You gotta.

 

 

He altered between licking and sucking, making Tyler whine quietly. He thought that the area feeling nice was only for those with breasts, but even with them gone, it still felt... warm? tingly? Whatever it was, it was a feeling that made him arch into the other's mouth, just the slightest, and with each little lick, Tyler couldn't hold in a whimper. He could swear on his life that Josh was smirking. Could, but wouldn't, because there's Taco Bell and, y'know, Josh's mouth.

 

Hands were wandering idly until calloused fingertips pressed into soft insides of Tyler's thighs and Josh stopped. They made eye contact with flushed faces and Josh raised an eyebrow.

 

Tyler stared at Josh's hand on his thigh, not responding. "Ty, baby, I need a yes or a no. Verbal, please."

 

His voice was a little hoarse, but he managed to whisper a "yes" before he pecked his cheek.

 

He was practically radiating uncertainty, and Josh could obviously tell. "Are you absolutely sure?" Tyler cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes, Josh."

 

Josh could barely contain his smile, proud that he was trusted so much. "Tell me if you want to stop anything, okay?" As soon as the other nodded, his fingertips went to the wet spot in his briefs and rubbed slowly.

 

"J-Joshie... T-that's nice..." Tyler's face was on fire and he couldn't help but move his hips along with Josh's to press a little harder on this one spot, and when he got that extra pressure, _god_ , that was pretty great. His hips bucked and he whined out a little louder than he did before.

 

Josh hooked the fingers of his other hand in the waistband of his underwear. "Can I take these off, baby boy?" Tyler nodded and hid his face in his neck, kissing and sucking softly. Josh laughed a little, pulling them down and moving Tyler off of his lap to get them off completely.

 

With Tyler fully naked and the other only in boxers (thankfully, Tyler would have a panic attack if they were both fully naked- they might do The Do and Tyler wasn't mentally prepared for that), Josh slid his hand back between Ty's legs. He tensed up when Josh's fingertip pressed on the nub that made him feel really nice, which Josh told him was his clit. ("God, you don't even know your body parts?" "I was homeschooled most of my life and I never looked up anything, just keep- oh, Jesus _Christ_ , Josh..." "Don't say the Lord's name in vain, you innocent child.") He spent a while rubbing there, slow enough to not be too intense but hard enough to make Tyler's breath and heart race. All he could respond with was "Josh"s and cuss words when he did this little flick thing and he forgot how high his voice could go.

 

"I'm gonna do something new, okay baby boy? How're you doing?" Josh didn't stop moving his fingers over his clit and Tyler was still fidgeting, mumbling a little "good, Josh, really good..."

 

Josh's fingers were already slick from moving them over the lips, but he decided Tyler needed a break before he did anything else. He pulled his hand away and sucked on his fingers a bit before reassuming his position. Josh was cautious when he slid his middle finger in and curled it up, waiting for Tyler's reaction. It wasn't like it was super tight like lame-ass 14 year old boys assume it is since Tyler was significantly aroused (gotta be scientifically correct, friends), but he tensed up significantly.

 

"Tyler? Are you okay?" Josh relaxed his finger inside him but otherwise didn't move the slightest bit. _God, I should've asked him straight up_ , he thought over and over again, regretting everything until his beautiful, wonderful, adorably innocent boyfriend nudged his hips slightly as a sign to continue.

 

Josh pressed up again towards himself and Tyler instantly loosened up, letting out a quiet low groan. His hips bucked up and he was so glad he was sitting on Josh's lap, because he felt like he was gonna collapse if he did that any more. He was clawing into Josh's shoulder and curled around him as he went on, adding another finger and massaging that one spot.

 

Tyler was almost sobbing at how overwhelmed he felt, with the warmth of _JoshJoshJosh_ and his rough hand on his waist and that so fucking good touch inside, he was sure somehow he was going to die right where he was. His nails were digging into Josh's back and he couldn't stop his whimpers, not even when Josh asked, "are you close? Is it too much?"

 

Tyler's hips were moving uncontrollably and he felt his whole body shake and tense up, whimpering, "fuck, don't stop," until his body let go, grasping needily at Josh's colored hair and shutting his eyes tight. Suddenly, he stilled, only trembling with aftershocks.

 

Tyler was still out of breath when Josh removed his fingers and rested his hand on his thigh. "Good?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his nodding head. He laid Tyler back down on the bed and left for a quick moment, (but a long enough moment that he could let himself come too, I mean, of course he'd be quick he just finger fucked Tyler Joseph, who also gave him part of a handjob earlier) and returned with clean hands and fresh pajamas to put Tyler in. He slid on the shirt and paused when his boyfriend shook his head when Josh reached for his adorable space shorts to put on him.

 

He laid back down next to his favorite part of Sunday mornings, Tyler crawling over and wrapping his legs around one of Josh's.

 

"You have fun, baby boy?" Josh asked, massaging the smaller boy's scalp to calm him.

 

"Yeah. Thanks." He replied, pressing a kiss behind his ear and rolling his hips the slightest bit.

 

"Thanks for helping me too. I love you." "Sorry for not helping you finish, I just know that people with dicks make a mess," Tyler laughed. "I love you too."

 

Eventually, they got out of bed and made their routine gourmet toast and kissed with butter breath, brushed their teeth and kissed with fresh winter mint breath, and cuddled for the rest of the day. Because even though not everyone gets a happy ending, Tyler and Josh do, because this is fanfiction and I've been writing too much sad stuff lately and we all need a bit of happy fanfics in our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> dicks are unfortunate and so is my smut writing
> 
> joshdunfucker on tumblr


End file.
